A Matter of Comportment and Deportment
by orpsgod
Summary: A little one shot dealing with James as a midshipman. Read it you might like it. Comments are appreciated.


A Matter of Comportment and Deportment

A Matter of Comportment and Deportment

"Mr. Norrington." Captain O'Hare said as he stopped in front of the young man standing in formation with the other midshipmen.

"Yes Sir." James answered giving the man a sharp salute. James was sure he knew what was about to happen. He must have been slouching again. '_Blast!_' he thought to himself, '_Now you have brought the attention of the Captain down on you. It's not bad enough the rest of the officers aboard have brought it to your attention numerous times and fully expected a change in such behavior_, _but now the Captain is more than likely going to have a few words to say about it as well._' James was having a hard time divesting himself of that slouch, it was so ingrained in him most of the time he wasn't even aware he was slouching.

From the time James had been but a tot he had been at least a head taller than his peers, was very self-conscious about that fact, and had acquired a habit of slouching when in the company of said peers. He was, for the most part, a quiet lad, and a bit overwhelmed when it came to associating with the other boys, who, even though they came from families every bit as high up in social standing as James' were mostly a rough and tumble lot. Not to say he wouldn't join in occasionally, although he usually found himself not only self-conscious about the height difference but also the fact he was a bit gangly and uncoordinated due to his long legs when it came to the games the other boys played. For the most part if you were looking for James Norrington you would find him sitting under a tree somewhere lost in a book. From the time he learned how to read you very seldom would come across him without a book in his hands. Anything about the sea or sailing or the Navy or anything what so ever to do with those topics were his books of choice and had the effect of drawing him in and holding his attention from all else. If you did not find him engrossed in a book you would find him stretched out on his back looking skyward, daylight or nighttime didn't really matter which, again lost to everything around him by his curiosity and imagination.

The Captain turned to face him, his expression a stern one as he looked at James, "With me Mr. Norrington." He turned and walked off toward the bow and with a nervous roll of his stomach James followed.

Captain O'Hare was standing by the rail, his hands clasped behind him, gazing off at the horizon. As James approached he stopping just to the side and a few steps back from the man. Without looking at him the Captain spoke, "Several of the officers have recently turned in reports about you Mr. Norrington."

James looked at the deck in front of him, sure this was the end of his Naval career, the only thing in his life he had ever strived so diligently for and wanted so much he could almost taste it. They would now surely put him ashore in disgrace and he would be forced to go home in shame, having failed his Father in this as well as the untold number of other things he had already failed him in.

James' relationship with his Father had never been a good one. His Father felt James was a failure at just about everything he did, regardless of how hard James tried to please him, and was not hesitant to let him know in the most certain of terms, whether in words, "You are the only Norrington that will not amount to anything James. Try as I might I find it hard not to hold that against you." Or actions, "James perhaps the whipping this time will inspire you to improve yourself. Lord knows I never had to whip your brothers as much as I have you."

James wanted to go to sea so badly it had become a permanent and tangible ache inside him that never eased. Just before his twelfth birthday he had somehow overcome his fear of the man and summoned up every ounce of courage he had to face his Father and beg him to get him a posting as a midshipman, use his connections and influence to get him into the Royal Navy. It had taken several of these tense confrontations and some manner of intervention by his Mother, although James never knew just how she had done it, she was usually a very passive and retiring person, content for the most part to be ruled by his Father, to finally get his Father to consider it. Just after his twelfth birthday James joyously found himself on his way to a posting as a midshipman on a Naval vessel.

"Mr. Norrington, are you wool gathering?" Captain O'Hare asked.

The question brought him back from where he had wandered off to in his mind and he snapped to attention, "No Sir."

The Captain gave a shadow of a smile then turned once again to peer at the horizon. "Mr. Norrington, as I have stated I have received several reports about you from several of the Officers aboard this ship. I would like to discuss those reports with you."

James spoke earnestly, so intent on apologizing and hoping to salvage his naval career he didn't think about not having asked his superior for permission to speak, "I should like to apologize for the laxness in my comportment and deportment Captain Sir. I shall strive to do better in the future if you will allow me to stay in the Navy."

The man turned and stared at James for several moments, his eyebrows raised a bit before he spoke, "You like the Navy so well then Mr. Norrington?"

"Yes Sir." James said, his tone emphasizing the intensity of his feelings.

"Would like to make it your life's work?"

"It is all I have ever wanted." James replied.

"Probably have thoughts of making Post Commander by twenty-five, maybe Admiral by forty. Something along those lines Mr. Norrington?"

"If possible Sir."

"I take it by your earlier statement on comportment and deportment you are well aware there are certain standards in those very matters that are required to be obtained before you could possibly advance in the Navy?"

"Yes Sir."

"If one is to become a successful Naval Officer Mr. Norrington and advance up the ladder of command one must always conduct himself in every aspect of his life as if every eye were constantly judging the whole of the Navy and its honor on his actions alone. To be this successful Naval Officer one must always be in control of his actions, feelings, and emotions, never letting them outweigh his commitment to his duty. His whole life must be dedicated to his duty and the proper execution of that duty regardless of what conflict that may bring about within himself. Do you honestly think yourself capable of measuring up to those standards Mr. Norrington?"

James hesitated only a moment before answering, "Yes Sir, I do."

"Well bully for you Mr. Norrington because that is exactly what my Officers have informed me of. They all concur that you are indeed the proper type we need in this Navy." He smiled and slapped James on the back, "Congratulations Mr. Norrington, I presently have the papers on my desk recommending you be promoted to Lieutenant effective immediately. Keep up the manner in which you are presently performing and you will go far son."

James broke out in a wide grin and snapped a salute, "Thank you Sir."

"Oh there is one thing I would like to mention Mr. Norrington." Captain O'Hare said before he turned to walk off. "You might want to work on that slouch you have from time to time. I find if you stand with your hands clasped behind your back thusly," moving his own hands to clasp them behind his back, "even if you are slouching it is much less noticeable. Just a little advice from one sloucher to another you understand and to be kept strictly between the two of us."

He gave James a wink as he walked off.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

5


End file.
